


What Was It About This Time?

by CodaDelta



Series: Avengers Singles [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: 1940s, Bucky and Steve share an appartment, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, tumblr au prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodaDelta/pseuds/CodaDelta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky had known Steve for a long time, and if someone gave him a nickle every time he'd had to clean the kid up after a fight then he would be a rich man. He hadn't even asked for an explanation, just told him to sit his ass down on the couch while he got the merbromin. </p><p>Funny way to have a first kiss.</p><p>Tumblr AU prompt drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Was It About This Time?

Bucky had known Steve for a long time, and if someone gave him a nickle every time he'd had to clean the kid up after a fight then he would be a rich man. He didn't know what it was about this time- or what it had been about last time, for that matter-, but he'd appeared home with a split lip, bloody nose, a black eye, and small cuts and bruises to his face and hands. Bucky hadn't even asked for an explanation, just told him to sit his ass down on the couch while he got the merbromin. When Steve complained that he didn't want his skin stained, Bucky threatened him with iodine- "When you stop being stupid you get to choose."  
He was half way through cleaning up Steve's hands when he succumbed to the temptation and asked "So what was it this time?"  
After a few seconds of Steve not answering Bucky pressed harder against the cut than was probably necessary, causing the former to wince.  
"Shit! Buck, that hurt."  
"I asked what it was this time."  
Steve didn't answer him again, instead resolutely staring at where his hands were starting to turn a red-ish pink.  
"I don't like you getting yourself beat up but I'm not above making this sting, pal."  
Steve shrugged. His shirt was torn.  
"Steve, so help me God-"  
"Randy Corman called you a pansy so I punched him in the face."

It was Bucky's turn to not say anything. He found himself taken aback- the truth was that the statement, and the fact that Steve would do that for him, was touching- though not entirely surprising- he'd got into fights for less-, but he was never ging to condone the little guy putting himself into a position where someone could literally break him in half. Stupid idiot.  
"You're an idiot." He voiced the opinion, but there was no heat in it, and Bucky turned his attention to Steve's face and a cut above his eyebrow. "Why do you do things like that?  
Steve looked away from him.  
"Don't do that or this is going to get in your eyes." Bucky warned.

Steve smirked as Bucky shifted his concentration to his chin.  
"How d'you manage to get cut up so much?" He asked, frowning, pressing the cotton against a particularly nasty scrape.  
"Maybe I just like having you clean me up." Steve teased, knowing Bucky wouldn't get the point. He never got the damned point. It was frustrating and funny at the same time.  
Bucky huffed. "I'd think you were flirting with me if that weren't stupid." He said and Steve wanted to let out a frustrated groan. Course not. Fuck it.

Steve made a snap decision at that point. It would either go very well or horribly badly. He prayed, despite his evidence and all the girls he'd seen Bucky stepping out with, that it would be the former. Oh well, he could always peg it up to concussion afterwards if it went badly. Taking advantage of their close proximity, he dipped down and kissed Bucky on the mouth. It was awkward, as the angle made their noses bump and squashed Bucky's hand, still holding the cotton, against his face. After a minute he pulled back.  
Oh shit. Bucky looked startled- he was going to think he was a freak. He was a freak. What the hell was he thinking? Quick. Backpedal. How was he supposed to backpedal from that?!

"Buck, listen-"  
"FINALLY." He was interrupted loudly. Bucky dropped what he was holding, the bottle smashed, and the merbromin splashed onto the floor. He grabbed the side of Steve's face, avoiding bruises, and pulled him into a kiss. It was Steve's turn to be startled. But he sure as hell wasn't unhappy.  
Bucky seemed fairly enthusiastic- not that that was a problem. It was pleasant- Bucky was a damn good kisser. He wound his fingers through the hair at the nape of Steve's neck, and, after a few minutes, he seemed to calm down and stop for breath.  
"You weren't gonna tell me you didn't mean to do that, right? Because that would be embarrassing."  
"Nah. Just that you made a mess."  
"Great. So are you in too much pain or d'you want to do that again?"  
"I'm in indescribable pain right now."  
"Eh, you can suffer."


End file.
